Weatherly Urges
by yesterthoughts
Summary: When it rains, she goes out. She doesn't know why, because he has nothing to do with rain, but she just does. Twoshot, HotaruxRuka
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** The author of Gakuen Alice is surely a fluent Japanese woman with beautiful drawing skills and super creative thoughts. Since I am but a fluent Korean female with meh drawing skills and childish imaginations, math says that I am not the author (or owner, for that matter) of Gakuen Alice. Thank you.

* * *

><p>It's raining. Again. For the second time that week.<p>

She doesn't get why every time it rains, she feels the urge to go somewhere. Anywhere is fine, as long as it's moody, quiet, and calm.

Out of habit, she reaches one hand over to her other to tug at a bracelet, to stop in the middle. _Oh right, I took it off._

It's always the rainy days. Any other day, she's totally fine. She's herself, her indifferent, emotionless self. But it's always, _always _the rainy days. And for the life of Earth, she cannot figure out why.

With a frustrated sigh, her car keys are taken and she's heading to the car. She could never clamp down this urge, ever since he'd gone. Come to think about it, rain didn't have anything to do with him. It hadn't been raining when they first met, or when they had their first date, or even when they'd broken up. Speaking of the break up, it had already been five months. Not that she's been counting or anything, just…

In her steps, she pauses. Her smart mind is whirling away, thinking up possibilities that she'd never thought up. Perhaps- perhaps because she'd never allowed herself to grieve properly, her own emotion-filled part of her brain was finding a vent for her sadness?

She resumes walking. It does make sense. Her brain isn't completely inhuman or without emotion, she knows. To keep up the poker face, there has to be some kind of letting out in the back after all. It is natural, and she accepts the theory as a fact.

Within moments her car is moving in the highway, her thoughts still a bit too far from road safety to not be worried. She's a systematic person, though, so she thinks briefly that she'll be fine.

Only in her driving. She can't say anything about herself.

She finds herself at the city garden again- it's been her favorite spot since last month. When it's raining, nobody ventures out to the outdoors city garden, so it's solitary. She likes the sound of rain on her umbrella anyways and the view is still as beautiful as it is in the sun.

Her umbrella out, she firmly presses the lock sign on her car keys and leaves. It's practically tradition for her now, to stop and let the rain get her for a few seconds before opening the umbrella. It feels refreshing for her, to have water pouring down at her just for a moment or two.

It feels as if she's being washed away.

With one hand, she calmly takes her MP3 (as techy as she is, she never had liked the new iPods and all. MP3 works fine for her always) and earphones and turns on the music. She has a play list, Rain, that has all the perfect songs for these days.

It's all classical music, because she finds them soothing and calming, just the way she likes it. With her camera she takes a few pictures of the scene, perfect as ever (it's another tradition of her). Then she starts to walk.

She hasn't walked for too long when she finds a soda stand, surprising still open in the downpour. She fishes out a few spare dollars in her pocket and hands it over for a Fanta, the only available soda.

"Caught in the downpour?" the man asks with a friendly smile.

She hesitates, and nods mutely.

"Better get home quick, then, miss. Who knows when this rain will stop?"

She nods again and turns to go, but turns back to the cheerful storeowner. "Why are you still open when nobody's around?" It can't be helped, she's a curious person, even if a bit too monotonous to seem like it.

He smiles at her, a genuine and gradual one, wrinkling his eyes to a sliver. "I like the rain, miss. Simple as that."

It makes sense. She thanks him and goes on her way, turning over what he'd said. Does she like the rain, too? Is that why she always goes out? _No. I haven't went out in the rain since he left._

So the problem is back to him once again. A sigh leaves her lips: for once, she's tired of thinking. She just wants to enjoy the rain, the scenery, the music, and not wonder about why.

She bumps into a woman, without an umbrella and wearing a white blouse. Without a word, she hands over her own, since she herself is wearing a fitting blue sweater and jeans. She's already a bit wet anyways, and not in the danger of flashing herself.

The woman thanks her profusely, and hurries away. She smiles, softly, and turns back to go as well. The downpour has lessened just a bit, but not so that it is safe enough for the woman in white to go as she is.

She reaches the garden without much of an encounter with anyone else, and, turning the soda bottle over and over in her hands, gives herself up to the bliss.

Vivaldi is playing. Her sneakers are thoroughly wet, and so is she. She doesn't care anymore if her earphones break because of the rain. It's perfect. Her eyes close, for one second, taking it all in. The musky smell of rain is somehow enticing, and just the thought of being by herself is wonderful.

She wipes away at the puddle on the bench and sits. Her jeans are wet anyways, so she doesn't really care. Her eyes close again, overwhelming her senses in the music, feeling the rain and distinctively hearing it over her Vivaldi, and she lets herself feel melancholy.

The rain stops. It's so sudden, her eyes snap open, confused, and a frown takes over her face. The first thing she sees is shoes. Nike ones, to be exact. Since it's black and not dark green like hers, and maybe a size bigger, her gaze continues to move upwards. Jeans. Loosefitting jacket and a t-shirt. All dry. There's an umbrella connected to the arm, and it's being held over her.

Her brain is on hold right now. She recognizes this arm. She finally reaches the face, now a bit wide-eyed and slightly alarmed at how much her body is responding to this recognition. She can't remember who it is, but she does know that she knows.

It's him. _Shoots. It's _him. _It can't be him. Why is he here? How did he know? What in the world is going on?_

She must be gaping, but she doesn't care. There are questions running through her frantic mind, and her senses are on overdrive, gathering pieces of facts she doesn't need. _He smells good. His hair is wet. He's getting wet too. He smells really good. It mixes well with the smell of rain. He has a watch, and he's looking at it. He's smirking at me now. Oh shoots, is he _laughing_ at me?_

She rips her earphones out. "What are you smiling at?" she snaps. She's finally (_thank goodness_) out of her shock/trance thing and is getting angrier by the moment.

He openly laughs now. "Nothing." His voice is his voice, and it's just too sudden for her.

She swallows. Then she remembers where she is, who he is, what they're doing. She abruptly stands. She pushes the umbrella away, to his obvious surprise, and stiffly walks away.

"Imai!" he calls, but she doesn't care. She has to put on the mask- _the mask!_- and be like herself. _Emotionless, emotionless, emotionless,_ she thinks. He can't see her like this- a part of her brain wonders why, but the voice is snuffed- and nobody's allowed to know that she feels sad.

She hears the soft thuds of his quick footsteps, and quickens her own. Her legs complain at the impromptu exercise, but again, she doesn't care.

_Why did he have to come? I was having a great time_, she thinks, but the moment she thinks that, she knows she's lying to herself. She had been never okay, really. But it would be the day pigs fly when she acknowledges this, both to herself and to others.

She remembers she's still holding the Fanta bottle. She doesn't even know why she bought it, but too late to wonder now. Her legs are tiring, and it's taking all her will to keep it going.

Her speed is steadfastly waning. _Shoots._ And within moments, he's caught up to her, in front of her, and holding her wrist firmly. He doesn't have his umbrella, and she wonders quietly if he'd left it at the garden. They're both breathing pretty hard, and she glares at a spot on the horizon, refusing to meet his eyes.

Cowardly, she knows, but she knew that a long time ago anyways.

"Imai," he says again. She feels a chill that has nothing to do with the cold rain course through her. She tries to bolt, but he's still holding her in place. Her glare intensifies. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that, Nogi." She spits out his name with a disdain she doesn't feel.

"It's cold. We're in the rain. You should be at home."

"Same goes for you."

"Imai!" He's frustrated, and she is too, a little.

"Nogi." This time, she fixes her eyes determinedly to his. "I am here because I want to be. I don't want you here, and I have no reason to believe you want to be here either except maybe your"- _insufferable_- "sense of goodwill. I don't need your goodwill here, so you are free to go."

He's starting to laugh again. "What?" she says sharply. "Never mind, don't tell me. I don't want to know." She attempts to stalk away, but even as he's laughing, his grip is still strong.

"Nogi," she says again, exasperated. "Let me _go._"

His grin dies down into a small smirk. "No." She opens her mouth, ready to blast off another comment, but he cuts her off. "I have to go somewhere."

For some reason, she feels a bit disappointed. "Then go," she says. _Indifferently_, she thinks. _You don't care. Be considerate- he has no time for you._ "I've got a place to be, too."

He shakes his head. "You're coming with me."

"No I am _not_." Her retort is sharper than ever. "I never said I am, and I refuse to go."

"It's not something you can refuse, Imai. Your presence is mandatory."

"Then why didn't I know? You're not making sense."

"It will make sense when we get there."

"Correction: when you get there. I am not going."

"What if I said it's Natsume and Mikan's wedding?"

"As her best friend, my ear would have been blasted off already by her squeals. As my ear is fine, I'd think you're lying."

He chuckles darkly. "As logical as ever. Come on, can't you spare me just a few hours?"

That phrase- it's familiar to both of them. The two of them stays silent for a few moments, until she says, "No. Not-not this time, Nogi. Just… let me go." She's tired. Her legs are aching, her brain is aching, and she's so, so tired of all this. Her mask is dropping, and she can't afford that.

"…I'll drive you home." He looks tired too, and maybe a tad bit disappointed.

"I have my car."

"Perfect. I don't have mine." He strides away with her in tow, his hand still at her wrist.

"Nogi," she warns, stumbling for a second at his fast pace. "I said I'm _fine._"

"And we both know you're not."

She's surprised, to say the least. She hadn't known that he'd known. This had not been in her list of expected answers from him. The shock quiets her, but she shakes it off. "You don't know anything."

He stops. She realizes too late that her answer has been bitter. Her invisible mask has fallen, and he's glimpsed what is inside. She curses herself for forgetting, and sets in on again with a brief scowl.

He has his back towards her, so she feels just the bit safe. The rain has strengthened, battering the silent pair with its droplets and droplets, filling the silence with the constant pit-patting.

In a low voice, he says, "You'd be surprised by how much I do know." For the nth time that day, her mouth drops open slightly. He sounds as bitter as she has, and the surprise keeps her silent until they reach the car.

Both their masks- one cheerful, one apathetic- are on when they board the car. She doesn't know why she has allowed him to ride with her; it must be the shock, she decides. He starts the car and they're on their way. The ride is absolutely silent, save for the rain and the quiet hum of the engine.

She's too deep in thought to notice her surroundings until he parks the car in front of a place she's never seen. "Nogi-" she starts to say, but he shushes her and guides her in. "You-"

"Not now," he says.

She feels indignant. "Stop ordering me around," she says. She wants to scowl, but for the sake of her mask she doesn't.

He laughs again, and she glares just slightly- a hint of emotion on her neutral expression.

She's handed off to a bunch of servants who try to get her to shower and clean up, but she refuses. With her indifference on, she simply sits there, unresponsive.

In he comes, looking quite irked. "Imai, just this once." She doesn't answer, and he sighs. "What if I tell you if you go along with this, I won't appear in your life ever again if you don't want me to?"

She considers this quietly, seriously. "…fine." It's a good deal- a day for a lifetime. She does love bargains after all.

She stands up and does all the things they want her to, from showering to drying her hair. She grits her teeth when she sees the sleeveless evening dress they have for her, black and mustard-like yellow that she has to admit is pretty beautiful. _Day for a lifetime, just one day for a lifetime,_ she chants to herself. The dress is tight to just below her hip and then gradually lessens in terms of pressure and becomes flowing at the bottom. It reaches her ankles, and she is put into white stilettos.

She curses him, because he should know that she hates stilettos. _A day for a lifetime,_ she says again, but it's not much helping anymore. They put a little makeup on her- another thing she hates- but leaves her hair as it is, to her relief. She hates even more when people she doesn't know touch her hair in any way, especially to do something with it.

The servants don't realize that she's thoroughly disliking everything, because her mask is still on and her poker face is very aloof.

Finally, they put a sprig of rape blossoms on her ear, the bright yellow going along with the dress's more darker yellow.

Her face is rigid beyond repair when he comes to get her, and though he abruptly stops and stares for a while, he ends up laughing at her face. Of _course _he'd know that her rigid face is different from her usual expression. She curses him again.

They go to a ballroom-like place, her arm around his, and she spots Mikan and Natsume right away.

"Hotaru!" Mikan smiles. "You look beautiful."

"Very funny," she says dryly. "And you're here with Hyuuga, I assume."

It's not a question, but a statement, but Mikan nods anyways. "He looks really nice, right?"

"Yes, I suppose he does."

Her best friend turns and smiles at the other. "Ruka-pyon! You look awesome!"

"You're very pretty too, Mikan. Now go find Natsume before he gets all jealous."

Mikan doesn't say a word about how odd it is to see the two, who'd broken up, together again at a dance arm in arm, and Hotaru thanks her for it. She knows that her grateful gaze has reached Mikan, and that Mikan knows she did well.

"Now tell me, Nogi, why was my presence mandatory here?" She's back down to business, in her beautiful dress and flowers.

"Can't we enjoy the dance a little?" he asks playfully, but tones down at her intense stare. With a shrug, he exhales loudly. "Fine, I'll tell you." He hesitates, then continues. "I'm a bachelor at age 22. Women are looking for me. I needed someone."

Anger rises up from her like a dam has been broken and a flood was raging inside. Her mask breaks along with it, and she can't contain her emotions. "So you're using me as a tool. I thought you better than this, Nogi. I'm severely disappointed." She can't speak above a whisper, in fear of breaking down if she speaks louder. She doesn't want to make a scene.

She slips her arm away before he can respond, and walks away. She almost trips because of the horrid stilettos, but continues on. She knows her face is probably one of rage, but she thinks nobody cares enough to stop her. Nobody knows her as Hotaru Imai the inventor here, because she'd refused to have her face known for the sake of privacy. She notes to pat herself on the back later, but not when such emotions are coursing through her.

It's stopped raining a long time ago, and in a moment she's already out of the place and nearing her car when she remembers she doesn't have the car keys. She curses under her breath and just walks away from the car, the house, the whole block. She is not going to stop now.

She has her wallet (she is a sensible person, so she had prepared for maybe a burglary or something), and ends up waiting for the bus- any bus, really, that will take her away from this place.

The bus isn't coming. She openly scowls. Nobody's watching, so she can be herself. She mutters a few choice swear words, all directed to him. She vows right then and there to never think of him ever again. And then, of course, he shows up. The insufferable guy.

"Imai-"

"No. Get away from me. Why, are you running away from some old widows who've set their eyes on you? I'm sure there are young ladies out there who will serve to your purpose."

"I'm-"

"Sorry? Yeah, right. You must be very sorry to have tricked me, again and again, or maybe all those laughs were meant to laugh because you're finding it funny that I'm falling for your tricks over and over."

"No-"

"No? Then what? Are you here to convince me to go back to that dance and wear this dress and these heels and dance with you so that you can escape from females you have no interest in? Get a grip, Nogi. I'm not a desperate girl throwing herself over you. I never was. And there must be plenty of girls ready to be the one pretending to be your lover-"

"Hotaru!"

She stops. He'd never called her by her first name, just like she'd never called him by his first. But something so trivial as that wouldn't stop her now. She's on a run, and she's anxious to get all her thoughts out when her mask is down. She doesn't want to spend all her rainy days outside thinking of this insufferable, very much insufferable (everything is insufferable) person.

"-and to kiss you and hug you and all that you need to do in order to keep the others away. You're a very cruel person, Nogi, to call up your ex-girlfriend for something like this. You should know me enough by now to know that if you had just told me from the start if I could do you a favor instead of dragging me all the way here and breaking the news on me in the middle of everything I might have said yes. No misunderstandings, or trickeries or whatever that you did to make me come here for something as business-like as it is."

She takes a breather, and continues. "And I expected you to hold up on the deal and never show up to me every again? You've already broken the deal, and I can hold it up to you and-"

He kisses her, but she struggles away. "What?" she spits, "Is someone looking? Do you need to look like in love? I told you, find someone else."

"Hotaru, stop."

"Stop? No, I won't stop. I will never stop. I'm going to go on and on and on and on about everything and anything until the bus comes and I can leave you here forever."

"Listen."

"I've listened enough."

"Only to lies."

"So you know. That this whole ordeal is a lie. You admit it. Hurray."

"No, not that kind of lie. It's a misunderstanding."

"I know. You lied, I misunderstood, think that you actually still-" She stops. She can't reveal that much to him.

"-love you? Yeah, I do."

She is ready with a retort, accusing him of lying again for her to go back and protect him, but his bitter tone makes her take a step back and stay silent.

"I've loved you until now. Five months and counting. I thought I could do it, but I couldn't. Can't you see it, Hotaru? You're smart, you should know. You're a good judge, and if I had been this kind of person until now, you would have already known. I tricked you, but it wasn't so you could act as my lover. I wimped out. I brought you here to ask you if you could stand me again and be with me, but I wimped out and told you something else."

"Liar." She looks away from those burning, sincere eyes.

"Yes, I did lie, but not about that. And now that you know, albeit through a situation I didn't imagine would happen, you can tell me what you want me to do. You can tell me to leave, to keep the deal and stay away forever. I'll do it." He stops, and pleads, "if you're going to make me go, can I at least kiss you one more time?"

It's too much information, too much emotions for her brain to process. She doesn't know what to say. How can she, when her own thoughts are too jumbled up? She finally says the first thing that pops up: "Give me my car keys."

He laughs: another bitter sound. "Your wish is my command," he mockingly says. He throws her the keys from his pocket, and turns to go.

"I never said you can leave just yet." They're both surprised. She hadn't said that because she wanted to- it had been involuntary.

He looks back, slightly hopeful, and she thinks, _curse him. _"Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To a place where you can have your last kiss."

He immediately looks crestfallen. She hates public displays, after all. "Lead the way."

They reach a street where they are alone, and she turns to him, opening her mouth to say something when his lips envelope hers.

There's a hint of sadness, desperation, and melancholy in the kiss, gentle and soft. He thinks he's saying goodbye, and so he's doing his best. She kisses back.

The moment the kiss ends, she voices herself before he can walk away. "I've reached my decision." He looks surprised, because he thought that the decision had already been made. She makes her way to the house, him trailing behind her with an expression of uneasiness and hope. "Next Saturday, five thirty, Francesco's. I'll be waiting."

She hears his footsteps pause, and then a childish whoop. She allows herself a small smile, and complies when he kisses her joyfully in front of the other pedestrians.

"Now get me my clothes, Nogi. And throw these stilettos out of a third story window, will you?"

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

><p>The second shot is going to be in Ruka's POV. That is all; hope you enjoyed :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own Gakuen Alice but only in another dimension where elephants fly and we all have psychic powers, mine being the ability to grow extra toes every day and then remove them with no pain. (In other words, no. I don't own the wonderful manga/anime in this world.)

* * *

><p>It's raining. Again. For the second time that week.<p>

He looks out and smiles, closing the book in his hand to enjoy the sounds. He remembers things that maybe he would be better off not remembering, but he reminisces it gladly anyways. Just for the moment. His eyes move to the object always at his desk: a simple bead bracelet. The smile on his face droops.

He lapses into thought. (He always does that when it concerns her.) Not even a week ago, Mikan had told him that _she_ always went somewhere in the rain. This had been news, and a surprising one at that, because he had been sure she's practically unable to feel emotion. Why else would she need to go into the rain but for sentiment? Natsume had called him the very week to tell him that _it's raining, and she just went out again._ He'd said nothing more, because nothing was needed to be said.

A memory suddenly stun-guns him, making him paralyzed for a second or two: the painful break up.

"_Imai. It's no use: I think our time is gone."_

"_Are you asking for a break up?" A nod. "Make sure you think this through, Nogi. You know I won't let you change your mind."_

"_I'm a hundred percent sure. No regrets, no 'what if's, no drama."_

"_I'm holding you to it. Then, former boyfriend, I suppose I'll be going back home now, since we're not going to dinner together anyways."_

"_I-I guess?"_

He still gulps at the remembrance of the cold look she had given him when he'd given his consent. It had not been a glare, really, just this calm yet so angry eyeballing that had made him grow ice cold inside as well.

He sighs, once, weary and long. He attempts- key word, _attempt_- to go back to the wonderful story about, you know, people and the stuff they do. He heaves another sigh, and admits it to himself- he barely knows what's going on in that book. He's been reading the book, but not absorbing it.

He briefly wonders if he should go to the animal room to calm himself down, but ends up going back to bed. Laying down, all his thoughts are on her and what she does in such a rain. His hand itches to call her up and ask, but reminds himself that it's been five months. An impromptu and random call much less a text would not be the best idea, he decides.

He's slowly drifting off to early sleep (surely to wake up in the break of dawn, he knows drowsily) when his phone vibrates twice. A text. He doesn't want to bother with it, but the thought of 'what if it's her?' wakes him up pretty quickly, and the phone is reached for and opened.

It's not her, but it's Mikan, worrying about her best friend not being home. He texts back with the words "I thought she did this every rainy day" and gets no reply. He supposes he's getting the cold shoulder, and reckons it will be over in a few minutes. He lays back down to wait.

As soon as his head hits the pillow, the phone vibrates twice again, surprising him._ Is Mikan more worried than usual?_ he thinks. It's not her, but his cousin.

He hasn't seen his cousin in a year or two, though they have been in contact at least twice a month just for family's sake. He touches the text bubble lightly, the words suddenly cutting through him:

_I just saw ur ex. She bought a fanta._

He gapes. For several minutes, he can do nothing but stare and gape and try to breath and absorb this sudden situation. It's not until Mikan texts again that he actually gets it: his cousin had seen Imai, and she'd bought a Fanta from him.

Crazy. And kind of random, too.

Totally ignoring Mikan's text (which will surely make her mad again, but he really doesn't care at the moment), he furiously finger-types into the small screen. _Where?_

_The garden. U no my stand._

He does, and before another more sensible thought enters his head, he's already rushing in the car with an umbrella at hand. He probably runs a few lights and breaks a few speed limits, but he's being controlled by emotions and just cannot stop.

Within moments he's already standing at the parking lot where he sees Imai's car. _Imai's_ car. He hasn't seen that car since… since… since she'd last driven away from him the day of the break up.

He takes in the scene and continues on. After a brief greeting with his cousin, he hurries with umbrella in hand to the large city garden. He wanders for just a bit before catching a glimpse of black hair; he stops.

Her eyes are closed, and she's swaying just a slight, probably to music coming through her earphones. She's sitting down, a small smile embraces her face, and it's a look of content. He is struck with a question of if she loves the rain, and if so, why does he not know?

He starts to walk away, because he never planned to meet her face on from the beginning of this impromptu trip. He's fine now since he's seen such a happy Imai, enjoying herself for once.

Then suddenly her smile is drooping, her expression is tinged with ultimate sadness. His legs stop on their own and walk to where she's sitting, and his arm covers the rain for her. He doesn't know why he's done it; it had been all unconscious. He had had no control, really.

She opens her eyes, slowly, dazedly. Her gaze goes from confusion to alarm as it travels up from his feet to his arm to his face, and after a few moments he can't help but smile at the endless chaos in her face. _She's just, I don't know, adorable when she's confused. _He inwardly laughs at this unexpected diction- many would never call her 'cute' (beautiful, maybe, because that she is), much less 'adorable' as he has done now.

The moment he does so is the moment she snaps out of it. She's definitely not only confused anymore, probably angry, judging from the cold look in her eyes.

"What are you smiling at?" He's momentarily caught off guard- it's been so long since he'd heard her voice, and it's wonderful as always. Her voice is unique, it's _her voice_, and he loves it. As always.

She looks even more becoming with the confused angry look. He knows he has to relish this time when she isn't remembering to caution herself as she usually does. He laughs, answering with a simple, "Nothing."

She stands up and pushes the umbrella away- towards him again; she must've noticed him getting wet or something- and makes her way to wherever she's going. He's surprised, but not surprised at all at the same time, because it was only a matter of time before she put back her shield of suspicion.

He follows her, forgetting to bring the umbrella with him. He calls out her name to no avail, and he quickens his steps to match hers. He knows sooner or later she'll stop from the sudden exercise, but he prefers it to be sooner than later. Her speed is rapidly decreasing, too, so he expects to catch up soon.

He notes her wet clothes and hair, a voice in his head worrying about her getting a cold, and her Fanta bottle stands out to him. _That was my key to her, huh?_ he smiles.

A few moments later, he's in front of her, holding her wrist as gently but as restraining as possible. She isn't meeting his eyes deliberately, glaring to the side. _So she's not fully back to her own self, if her glare is anything to go by,_ he thinks. "Imai." She strains against his hold, but countless days of veterinary work has his hands as strong as ever. "What are you doing here?"

He thinks he kind of knows the answer, but he's a factual person. "I should be asking you that, Nogi." Even though the way she says his name is not something to revel in, he still can't help but want to cry and smile at the same time. She has said his name, and it's music to his ears.

"It's cold. We're in the rain. You should be at home." The little voice in his thoughts has won. He's worried.

"Same goes for you."

He doesn't like this roundabout way things are being done (or more accurately, not being done). "Imai!" he says.

Her eyes fix unto his. "Nogi. I am here because I want to be. I don't want you here, and I have no reason to believe you want to be here either except maybe your sense of goodwill." From the way she says 'goodwill' it's quite obvious it's not a good thing. "I don't need your _goodwill_" -somehow, it sounds like a cuss- "here, so you are free to go."

She's evidently furious, and she's like a little angry cat hissing mightily in the small body. The thought makes him laugh. Her stare sharpens into an almost-glare.

"What?" She pauses. "Never mind, don't tell me. I don't want to know." She struggles for a bit to get out of the grip but it proves to be futile. "Nogi, let me _go._" She sounds tired.

"No." He knows he has no reason to keep her here, so his brain scrambles for a reason. "I have to go somewhere." He cusses in his brain, because that sounds exactly the opposite of what he wants to say.

"Then go. I've got a place to be, too." It's noticeable that she's trying to sound okay with it, but her eyes have diverted his again.

"You're coming with me." The words leave his lips so naturally, it's almost the truth.

"No I am _not._ I never said I am, and I refuse to go."

"It's not something you can refuse, Imai." Another lie. "Your presence is mandatory."

"Then why didn't I know? You're not making sense."

"It will make sense when we get there." She's right: he's not making sense at all. How can he, if he's just spouting false things from the top of his head?

"Correction: when _you_ get there. I am not going."

"What if I said it's Natsume and Mikan's wedding?" Again, top of his head.

She says something about her ears being okay, and he forces himself to chuckle. _Stay calm. Collected. You're fine._ "As logical as ever. Come on, can't you spare me just a few hours?"

The phrase chills the heated atmosphere fast. The rain has become ice shards, piercing the two with the familiar words. He hadn't been thinking then, either, come to think of it. That had been from the top of his head as well. Perhaps this would end up okay as well. He allows himself to hope until she opens her mouth.

"No. Not-not this time, Nogi. Just… let me go." He can see that she's ready to give up, ready to stop this all and forget. What she can't see is that he's not.

"I'll drive you home."

"I have my car."

"Perfect. I don't have mine." He's desperate. He plans to ask his cousin to keep the car safe or something, and drags her away to the parking lot.

"Nogi. I said I'm _fine._"

"And we both know you're not." On what basis he says this, he doesn't know. The rain beats down on the two, filling up the silence.

Then she speaks. "You don't know anything." It's so bitter, so harsh and unexpectedly raw that his legs stop working.

He's filled with feelings he cannot even start to explain: it's just as bitter, just as harsh and ever as raw, and before he knows it, he says back to her in the same tone: "You'd be surprised by how much I do know."

It's true: he's been getting (quite involuntarily) status quos on her from both Natsume and Mikan, the couple loyally reporting back fully about her health and whereabouts. He never stopped checking her progresses as an inventor online either.

He knows his response has pretty much surprised her into numb shock as he doesn't hear another word from her (though she's back to looking quite indifferent) until he reaches his uncle's place.

He hast to make a deal with her to get her to do all the stuff, but he's not worried much. He prepares a last-minute ball, calling up all his friends and family members as well as acquaintances, their families, and their friends, just to fill up the space. Natsume and Mikan agree without another word, most probably suspecting something has happened. After the rush of all the things done, he looks out the window to notice the rain has completely stopped: _Maybe it's a good omen?_ he briefly hopes.

When all is over and he comes to look at her, he can't think. His mind goes blank, a white slate clean of everything, and if he hadn't been holding the doorframe, he would probably have fallen right then and there, because she looks beautiful.

More than beautiful, she looks amazing. He can't help but hit himself up inside at the thought of him trying to leave someone like her. Especially when his favorite flowers are tucked on her ear, he can't help but simply gawk. Then he notices her expression, which he promptly laughs at.

To his surprise, lots of people had come in the short notice. They exchange pleasantries (and knowing looks, in his case) with Mikan, and then not long after, she drops the question.

"Now tell me, Nogi, why was my presence mandatory here?"

He tries to postpone the answer. "Can't we enjoy the dance a little?" (The answer is no.) "Fine, I'll tell you." He contemplates telling the truth: he had wanted to see her. He'd missed her. But of course, being as craven as he is, he lies instead. "I'm a bachelor at age 22. Women are looking for me. I need someone."

Through a doctor's sharp eyes (an animal doctor, but nonetheless), he quickly catches the flash of pain before the angry flood takes over her eyes. She speaks in a low, hissy voice, saying, "So you're using me as a tool. I thought you better than this, Nogi. I'm severely disappointed."

While he is still absorbing her response, she's already heading to the door in quick steps, weaving through quite easily considering her stilettos. Nobody stops her, and he doesn't know what to do.

He helplessly stands there looking at her go, not knowing if he should follow or not. Her car keys are in his pocket, but from experience he already anticipates that she has enough on her to go home without any help.

Someone taps him from behind, and he turns to see Mikan and Natsume, gravely staring at him.

Mikan looks especially angry, which is expected since he's just done something to her forever best friend, but her expression softens once she sees his regretful and worried face.

"Go," she urges him. "I don't know what you said to her, but go before it's too late, you!"

Natsume nods. "You know you'll regret it if you don't. Follow her out."

That's all the encouragement he needs- he tears away from his friends and practically runs out the door, his motions frantic. He probably looks silly in his tuxedo and dress shoes, but frankly, he doesn't care.

He finally finds her frowning at the bus stop, and nears her before she notices him.

"Imai-"

"No. Get away from me. Why, are you running away from some old widows who've set their eyes on you? I'm sure there are young ladies out there who will serve to your purpose."

He can tell this isn't going to be easy. "I'm-"

"Sorry? Yeah, right. You must be very sorry to have tricked me, again and again, or maybe all those laughs were meant to laugh because you're finding it funny that I'm falling for your tricks over and over."

"No-" he tries (to no avail).

"No? Then what? Are you here to convince me to go back to that dance and wear this dress and these heels and dance with you so that you can escape from females you have no interest in? Get a grip, Nogi. I'm not a desperate girl throwing herself over you. I never was. And there must be plenty of girls ready to be the one pretending to be your lover-"

He can't stand it. It's so obvious she's hurting herself as much as he's getting hurt by this rant. "Hotaru!" he finally yells.

She pauses, rattled, but continues on anyways. "-and to kiss you and hug you and all that you need to do in order to keep the others away. You're a very cruel person, Nogi, to call up your ex-girlfriend for something like this. You should know me enough by now to know that if you had just told me from the start if I could do you a favor instead of dragging me all the way here and breaking the news on me in the middle of everything I might have said yes. No misunderstandings, or trickeries or whatever that you did to make me come here for something as business-like as it is."

In the moment she takes the deep breath to continue, he opens his mouth to interrupt, but she has already started. "And I expected you to hold up on the deal and never show up to me every again? You've already broken the deal, and I can hold it up to you and-"

He doesn't really know how it happened, but his mouth is on hers for a second before she breaks away. "What? Is someone looking? Do you need to look like in love? I told you, find someone else."

She's in pain, he can see it. He can. "Hotaru, stop."

"Stop? No, I won't stop. I will never stop. I'm going to go on and on and on and on about everything and anything until the bus comes and I can leave you here forever."

He tries again: "Listen."

"I've listened enough."

"Only to lies."

"So you know. That this whole ordeal is a lie. You admit it. Hurray."

"No, not that kind of lie. It's a misunderstanding."

"I know. You lied, I misunderstood, thinking that you actually still-" She doesn't continue, but he knows what she wants to say.

He supplies the end himself. "Love you? Yeah, I do."

She's opening her mouth until the bitterness of his words hit her, and she moves away slightly from him, looking confused.

"I've loved you until now. Five months and counting. I thought I could do it, but I couldn't. Can't you see it, Hotaru? You're smart, you should know. You're a good judge, and if I had been this kind of person until now, you would have already known. I tricked you, but it wasn't so you could act as my lover. I wimped out. I brought you here to ask you if you could stand me again and be with me, but I wimped out and told you something else."

"Liar." Her gaze moves away, as if unsure of her words.

"Yes, I did lie, but not about that. And now that you know, albeit through a situation I didn't imagine would happen, you can tell me what you want me to do. You can tell me to leave, to keep the deal and stay away forever. I'll do it." It pains him to say it, but it's something he must do. He can't just let her go like this, though. "If you're going to make me go, can I at least kiss you one more time?"

The first thing she says in reply is, "Give me my car keys."

The answer is obvious: he's a goner. It all ends here- he's going to live as a bachelor forever until he dies, because he just knows that if it's not her, then it can't be anyone else. He'd met a few girls here and there who were decent people, some better than just decent, but he hadn't been able to move on.

He throws the keys and turns to go, silently reprimanding himself for thinking he still had a chance. Then, "I never said you can leave just yet."

It gives him hope: maybe she's just teasing him, like old times? She says offhandedly, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

_Fate is cruel,_ he thinks, when she says, "To a place where you can have your last kiss." All hope abandoned, he remembers her intense dislike of PDA. It makes sense.

The moment they're alone, he puts his lips to hers, savoring her taste for what he knows to be empty, alone days. Rainy days would never be the same for him again.

He's ready to go when the kiss ends. He's not a masochist; he doesn't want to hurt himself more by having one last glance or something. But he has forgotten this is _her_ he's dealing with. She's a woman of surprise, always and forever, even to the last minute of his time with her.

"I've reached my decision."

The hope comes back, as much as he tries to suppress it. He doesn't want to get his heart crushed again, but his heart can't help it- it was made to hope.

They make their way to the house, him feeling quite uneasy about this situation. "Next Saturday," she says, "five thirty, Francesco's. I'll be waiting."

It's unexpected. It's wonderful. A whoop leaves his mouth and he rushes to kiss her again, a sweet and joyful one contrasting to the last one he'd shared with her. She allows it, which makes it all the more better.

As they walk to the house together, she says in her usual monotone (as always): "Now get me my clothes, Nogi. And throw these stilettos out of a third story window, will you?"

It's a joyful reply she gets.

"It was a day like this, wasn't it? When we got back together."

"Stop being mushy, Nogi. It's disgusting."

"Aw, c'mon, Hotaru. Let him have his happiness. Look at him, he's so happy."

"He doesn't have to be so obvious about it."

"I know you're happy about it too, Hotaru. And you should call me Ruka now, too."

"You'll always be Nogi. Besides, I never gave you permission to call me by my first name."

"You know you like it too."

"Don't be nuts."

"But I'll always be nuts over you."

A squeal, and an irritated sigh next to the squeal.

"Hotaru, your boyfriend is so sweet! Unlike someone I know." A glare.

"I'm reconsidering this decision, Nogi. Be careful."

"Your wish is-"

"-don't say it, I'm warning you-"

"-my command, princess Hotaru."

"Okay, now that's taking it too far, Ruka. Quit it. I'm barfing in my mouth."

"See? Even Natsume agrees."

"Don't be mean, Natsume!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, and you better have thrown those shoes out the third story window."

"Of course! Because your wish-"

"STOP!"

"-is my command."

* * *

><p>AND so the story ends. Hope y'all enjoyed. Thanks for reading. And also: kudos to you for reading so many words! If the (many) typos and mistakes are noticed, telling me would be appreciated.<p> 


End file.
